


Quand le chat n'est pas là, il appelle pour prendre des nouvelles

by drakys



Category: Café Kichijouji de
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-04
Updated: 2009-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakys/pseuds/drakys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt de taraxacumoff@LJ : Aujourd’hui, Taro et la patron sont tous les deux absents : reste à voir si le café survivra !  Écrit pour obscur_echange@LJ.</p>
<p>Ce n'est pas parce que Taro est absent qu'il hésite à rappeler à tout le monde qu'il existe. Aussi : Minagawa devrait donner des cours en sadisme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quand le chat n'est pas là, il appelle pour prendre des nouvelles

La toute première chose que Maki accomplit en arrivant au Café fut de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il avisa vaguement que quelqu'un balayait le plancher, adopta dans un geste instinctif une posture défensive, mains levées devant le visage, et réalisa avec un bonheur presque malsain que ce n'était pas Taro. Il tiqua après un délai raisonnable, surtout surpris de ne pas avoir pris de coup en pleine tronche.

"Où est Taro ?", demanda-t-il et Minagawa arrêta de nettoyer le petit dix centimètres carrés sur lequel il s'acharnait, histoire de mener à bien son remplacement de Taro dans cette tâche ménagère.

Il lança un regard vide vers le blond et sembla considérer la question sous tous ses angles. Il tritura le manche du balai, gonflant légèrement l'ambiance de suspense et se décida à parler avant que Maki décide de l'étrangler.

"...Il nous a quitté", lâcha-t-il finalement, sans la moindre trace d'émotion, et Maki, malgré lui, pâlit.

"Quoi !? Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?", voulut-il savoir. "...Il n'a pas mélangé son jus d'orange et un produit nettoyant, quand même ?"

Minagawa sourit devant toute cette belle inquiétude étalée par Maki, le genre de sourire sadique que se doivent d'avoir les gens quand ils découvrent le point faible de quelqu'un.

"Il accompagne le patron à une conférence sur la gestion des petites entreprises", intervint Jun, faisant sursauter Maki.

Il lui lança un regard irrité, n'aimant pas trop cette soudaine mode du jeune mi-temps d'émuler les arrivées surprise, et carrément flippantes, de Minagawa. Un et un se mirent ensemble dans sa tête et il constata la gravité de la situation :

"Hé ho, il est _payé_ pour l'accompagner ?"

Minagawa haussa un sourcil.

"Bien sûr que si, il s'agit après tout d'une formation professionnelle.

— Mais c'est injuste, il va profiter des repas gratos et rencontrer plein de nanas certainement canons ! J'aurais dû être choisi pour y aller !"

Jun et Minagawa échangèrent un regard. Le genre de regard qui en disait long et dont le discours, en fait, pouvait être résumé d'une façon très succincte par _Mais qu'il est con_. Avec une expression angélique et une lueur meurtrière dans le fond des yeux, Jun lui fit remarquer d'une voix subtilement dédaigneuse une grande vérité existentielle :

"Monsieur Taro n'est pas comme ça. Il sait travailler sérieusement, lui. Voilà bien pourquoi il est chef de rang et pas vous, monsieur Maki."

Le blond s'écrasa par terre sous le poids de cette révélation et le dos de sa main collé au front, avec un hoquet de début de sanglot, il réalisa que son effet aurait été moins raté si Minagawa n'avait pas eu la sotte idée de se venir balayer exactement l'endroit où il venait de s'écrouler. Sans même le remarquer, le chef cuisinier balayait sur ses jambes comme s'il n'était pas là du tout. Maki se releva et s'épousseta, eut l'impression que quelqu'un manquait à leur groupe à effectif réduit.

"Dites, il fait quoi Tokumi ?"

Jun et Minagawa échangèrent un regard. Le genre de regard où se mêlait un début de panique et un sentiment grandissant d'horreur, bref, un regard qui disait surtout Oh merde ! parce que le plus prompt à faire des gaffes de leur équipe avait été laissé peut-être un peu trop longtemps sans surveillance.

***

Par chance, Tokumi - pendant que personne ne s'intéressait à son sort - était d'une efficacité rare. Il courrait entre les tables, bras chargés des plats commandés. Il jonglait entre les tasses vides et les pleines - sans en briser aucune - et, quand les mains libres lui manquaient, il tenait son carnet de commande entre ses dents.

"Pardon du délai !", lançait-il à droite. "Ce ne sera pas très long !", assura-t-il à gauche. "Merci de votre patience ! Je suis à vous dans une seconde !"

Minagawa haussa un sourcil, impressionné malgré lui. Il se garda bien de le faire remarquer : il devait quand même sauver les apparences. Juste comme il se disait que Tokumi avait fait des progrès incroyables, il le vit se prendre le pied dans une patte de table. Minagawa faillit trépigner sur place, heureux de l'ordre naturel que reprenaient les choses. Il sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher en voyant Tokumi rattraper _in extremis_ une assiette d'une main, son plateau couvert de tasses de café de l'autre. 

Les clients _applaudirent_.

"Mais c'est quoi ce délire ?", commenta Maki, se faisant la voix de la délégation cachée à la porte de la grande salle. "Depuis quand il est compétent ?"

Minagawa fronça les sourcils, devinant soudain l'explication. Il leva la tête, regarda les sceaux de papier collés dans les coins, près du plafond.

"Oh, je vois", les deux autres n'osèrent pas risquer une question, les réponses de Minagawa étaient trop souvent carrément flippantes. "Il y en a un qui ne tient plus très bien..."

Jun et Minagawa échangèrent un regard, partageant pour une fois un terrain d'entente : Minagawa était complètement cinglé. Ils le suivirent des yeux comme il s'éloignait, quand il rapporta un banc et se percha dessus, le temps de recoller au mur le sceau de papier. Tout juste comme il disait _Et voilà_ , ils entendirent une exclamation distinctivement Tokumi-esque dans la grande salle, rapidement suivie d'un bruit de vaisselle brisée.

"Monsieur Maki, allez l'aider", ordonna Jun sur un ton autoritaire que Maki n'apprécia pas.

"Vas-y toi !", rétorqua le blond, ne réalisant pas que contredire Jun, c'était risquer une mort certaine.

Jun le dévisagea, plissa les yeux comme s'il prenait note mentale de l'affront et, finalement, opta pour un sourire angélique.

"Si vous n'allez pas l'aider, monsieur Maki, je vais donner votre adresse à toutes mes kouhai."

Maki écarquilla les yeux.

"Tu n'oserais pas !"

Pour lui prouver que si, il oserait tout à fait une manœuvre aussi sadique, Jun pécha son téléphone portable dans une poche et commença à rédiger un message texte destiné à tous ses contacts. Maki courut dans la grande salle sans se faire prier plus longtemps. Jun envoya quand même le message.

***

"Café Kichijouji, bonjour !", répondit la voix angélique de Jun.

Au bout du fil, il y eut une pause. Une pause remplie d'un soupir soulagé.

"Bonjour Jun...", vint enfin la voix crispée de Taro, sa nervosité palpable. "J'ai quelques minutes libres avant la suite de la formation et je me suis dit que, peut-être, puisque j'avais justement un peu de temps, je pourrais appeler et–", il se râcla la gorge, trouvant sa propre démarche trop longue. "Est-ce que– _Est-ce que tout se passe bien ?_ ", demanda-t-il avec précipitation.

"Bien sûr", lui assura Jun.

"Pas... pas de problème majeur ? Pas d'incendie, d'infiltration d'eau, de pluie de crapauds ?

— Non, tout va bien", le rassura Jun.

"Oh", fit Taro, presque déçu.

Il y eut une nouvelle pause. Taro toussa.

"Tu sais...

— Oui monsieur Taro ?

— Tu peux frapper Maki, hein, s'il fait des difficultés. Avec un balai. Il répond bien aux coups de balai.

— Je n'y manquerai pas, monsieur Taro !", lui assura Jun avec enthousiasme.

"Mais, erhm, pas trop fort, hein ?", s'inquiéta Taro et, en entendant presque le sourire moqueur au bout de la ligne, il ajouta : "Pour ne pas briser le balai !"

***

"Ha, monsieur Maki !", sourit Jun en le croisant dans le corridor. "Est-ce que vous pourriez nettoyer les toilettes, s'il vous plaît ? Monsieur Tokumi devait le faire, mais je l'ai envoyé faire les courses, monsieur Minagawa m'a mentionné qu'il avait besoin de quelques items.

— Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi-même ?", répliqua le blond, chargé de vaisselle sale. "J'ai droit à une pause, là !

— Je croyais que quand vous étiez sorti pour griller une cigarette tout à l'heure, vous étiez en pause", fit remarquer Jun d'un ton ouvertement désapprobateur. 

Maki eut la décence d'avoir l'air gêné.

"Ah non, euh, je... j'ai sorti les déchets en fait et j'en ai peut-être profité pour fumer une petite clope au passage."

Jun lui sourit.

"Est-ce que pourriez alors retarder votre pause jusqu'à ce que Tokumi revienne ? S'il vous plaît ?", ajouta-t-il, avec cette douceur de voix qui sous-entendait gentiment que Maki pourrait très bien se retrouver avec deux jambes brisées s'il exprimait la plus minime trace de refus.

"Euh, ouais, d'accord", Maki s'éloigna rapidement, heureux de s'en tirer à si bon compte.

"Oh et monsieur Maki ! N'oubliez pas de nettoyer les toilettes !"

Maki alla déposer la vaisselle sale dans l'évier de la cuisine et épingla les nouvelles commandes au babillard pour que Minagawa puisse les préparer. Il s'adossa au comptoir et soupira.

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas envoyé faire les emplettes avec Tokumi ?

— Considérant notre réduction temporaire d'effectifs, Jun jugeait qu'il valait mieux n'envoyer qu'une seule personne.

— Je ne savais pas que tu tenais l'avis du petit mignon en si haute estime !"

Minagawa le regarda d'un œil morne creuser sa propre tombe, sans daigner l'avertir que le petit mignon mentionné venait d'entrer silencieusement dans la cuisine. Il se creusa les méninges pour trouver comment lui répondre et jeter de l'huile sur le feu en même temps. Minagawa retourna son attention sur les assiettes sur lesquelles il élevait de minuscules châteaux de gâteaux chocolatés, le dessert du jour. D'un ton aussi obscur que faussement désinvolte, il fit remarquer :

"Je n'ai rien à redire sur la façon dont il s'occupe du Café...

— _Ha !_ Tu le laisses faire ce qu'il veut, pas étonnant qu'il se monte la têt–

— Monsieur Maki", l'interrompit une voix glaciale. "Si vous n'allez pas tout de suite nettoyer les toilettes, je vais vous faire avaler la serpillère et pas par le bout le plus plaisant." 

Le blond lui lança un regard à la fois irrité et effrayé, mais se retint judicieusement de tout commentaire. Surtout parce que Jun était du genre à mettre ses menaces à exécution et même le peu de cerveau que possédait Maki était encore capable d'un certain instinct de conservation. Minagawa le regarda sortir de la cuisine, ajouta des copeaux de chocolat sur ses châteaux en gâteaux et poussa les assiettes en direction de Jun.

"Félicitations, tu as trouvé comment le rendre efficace", commenta-t-il, comme l'autre garçon prenait possession des commandes prêtes.

"C'est une question de tact", lui répondit Jun avec son plus charmant sourire.

***

"Café Kichijouji, bonjour."

Taro regarda le combiné du téléphone une seconde, croyant s'être trompé et avoir appelé une maison funéraire par erreur. Mais la salutation était la bonne et Taro ne faisait pas d'erreur.

"Minagawa ?

— ...Oui ?"

Taro se demanda si la pause avait été causée par une incertitude temporaire de Minagawa quant à son identité. De temps en temps, il oubliait qui il était. Le problème, quand ça arrivait, c'est qu'ils avaient tendance à le retrouver dans la cour arrière, au milieu des corbeaux et il leur _parlait_. Le plus étrange, c'était que les corbeaux avaient l'air de le comprendre.

"Est-ce que– Est-ce que tout va bien ?"

Il y eut une pause, une très longue pause qui dura au moins la moitié d'une éternité.

"Hmm...", Minagawa étira sa période de réflexion, "oui.

— Au Café, je veux dire", précisa Taro.

"Tout va...", il y eut une nouvelle pause, plus longue que la précédente - ou peut-être était-ce le niveau de nervosité de Taro qui était monté en flèche, "...bien.

— Maki n'a pas–

— Non.

— Ni–

— Non.

— Alors est-ce qu'il–

— Non. Et oui, Taro, il s'est lavé les mains en sortant des toilettes. Je ne sais pas s'il a changé ses sous-vêtements depuis hier, par contre. Je peux... vérifier. Si tu veux."

Le silence horrifié qui suivit amusa Minagawa. Il tortilla le cordon du téléphone autour de son index.

"Tu sais... plutôt que d'appeler à toutes les heures, je peux t'envoyer un message texte toutes les dix minutes. Pour t'assurer que le Café est encore debout...", il y pensa. "Ou alors raisonnablement debout."

La respiration de Taro se bloqua dans sa gorge.

"Je préfère appeler !", gémit-il.

***

Tokumi jeta le sac dans les poubelles et en se retournant pour rentrer, il frôla la crise cardiaque. C'était ce qui lui arrivait généralement cent trente-et-une fois par jour.

" _Gah !_ Qu'est-ce vous faites ici !?", demanda-t-il à Maki, inquiet, une fois le choc premier passé. "Jun vous cherche partout !"

Le blond lui lança un regard ennuyé. Il relâcha un nuage de fumée et fixa l'extrémité de sa cigarette.

"...Et ?", demanda-t-il.

"Euh", hésita Tokumi. "Il a l'air très en colère ?", proposa-t-il.

C'était une raison très décente pour obéir aveuglement à Jun. Il obéissait certainement aveuglément à Jun quand Jun lui disait si gentiment de sortir les poubelles. C'était dans la façon qu'il le disait. Avec ce sourire. Celui qui était si agréable... Tokumi avala de travers. Quand Jun souriait comme ça, c'était qu'il accumulait lentement, mais sûrement, la force qu'il fallait pour percer d'un coup de poing la croûte terrestre jusqu'au centre de la Terre.

"...Très _très_ en colère", compléta généreusement Minagawa.

"Et pourquoi je devrais me soucier de l'état d'esprit de– _rhâ !_ ", sursauta Maki en réalisa que le chef cuisinier était apparu derrière lui - Tokumi se contenta de presque défaillir.

Minagawa les dépassa pour déposer Sukekiyo par terre. Il lui gratta le dessus de la tête, puis le dessous et le poussa gentiment en avant. Un éclair noir fila vers le coin le plus obscur de la ruelle.

"Tu sais comment est Jun, quand il est en colère... Il a tendance a... trouver des rochers disposés à défier la gravité", fit remarquer Minagawa d'un ton léger.

Maki se redressa, toussa.

"Je crois... Je crois que je vais rentrer. Parce que... ha _ha_ ", il ne se força même pas pour trouver une excuse et fila à l'intérieur.

***

"Café Kichijouji !

— Maki ?

— Taro ?

— Je ne veux pas te parler ! Laisse-moi parler à quelqu'un de compétent !"

Maki regarda le combiné, insulté. Il sourit et le rapprocha de nouveau de son visage.

"Oh, bien sûr, donne-moi une seconde !", et il raccrocha.

***

"Est-ce que je peux compter sur vous pour fermer le Café, monsieur Minagawa ?

— Bien sûr", lui assura servilement Minagawa. "Bonsoir Jun. Bonsoir Tokumi", ajouta-t-il quand l'autre mi-temps lui fit un signe de la main avant de sortir.

Tokumi les saluait rarement autrement avant de partir. Surtout depuis qu'il avait le droit d'apporter les restes et qu'il commençait à les manger avant d'avoir mis les pieds dehors. Personne n'osait lui dire que tous les délicieux gâteaux finiraient par le faire grossir... tout le monde _savait_ que c'était souvent le seul repas de la journée de Tokumi. Minagawa termina de passer le balai pendant que Maki finissait de vider les tables et de les nettoyer.

"Dis donc, tu aurais pu dire à Jun d'arrêter de se prendre pour le patron !", lui dit-il avec humeur, replaçant une nappe.

C'était le moment que Minagawa avait attendu toute la journée. Il sourit à Maki, avec ce sourire particulier qu'il utilisait chaque fois qu'il voulait que son interlocuteur reconsidère ses paroles et la pertinence du reste de sa vie en même temps. 

"...Et pourquoi aurais-je dû lui dire ça ?

— Parce que c'était _toi_ le patron aujourd'hui, puisque l'empereur de la propreté était en formation !"

Minagawa le dévisagea ; Maki commença à réaliser que quelque chose clochait. Après une pause pleine d'un silence oppressant, Minagawa lâcha la bombe :

"...Ce n'est pas _moi_ qui remplaçait le patron aujourd'hui."

Ce qu'il y avait de bien avec Maki, c'était qu'il réalisait toujours terriblement en retard quand il avait fait une connerie monumentale.

***

La veille, Minagawa avait cligné une fois des yeux quand monsieur Mitaka lui avait annoncé qu'il serait responsable du Café le lendemain. Son cerveau avait rapidement fait le tour de ce que le mot _responsable_ impliquait et décida qu'il ne voulait pas du tout se faire prendre dans ce genre de piège. Ses journées étaient déjà terriblement chargées entre s'occuper de Sukekiyo et sortir d'endroits inusités, sans compter qu'il devait toujours prévoir quelques minutes pour préparer les gâteaux.

"Je suis flatté de votre confiance", admit-il de bonne grâce, "mais croyez-vous vraiment que je sois le plus apte à assumer une telle position de pouvoir ?

— Ça ne peut pas être Maki !", s'insurgea aussitôt Taro, au bord de la crise de nerfs : l'idée de quitter le Café pour une journée entière semblait le mettre dans un état de nervosité navrant. "Cet irresponsable écervelé est tout juste bon à– à–

— Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir suggérer Maki", l'interrompit charitablement Minagawa avant que Taro éclate de rage. "Je pensais plutôt à... Jun", décida-t-il.

"Il est un peu jeune...", fit remarquer monsieur Mitaka, pensant tout bas qu'il n'avait pas si envie que ça de laisser son Café entre les mains d'un jeune homme qui matérialisait des rochers gros comme des petits appartements dès que quelque chose l'irritait. "Je serais plus à l'aise si c'était toi, Minagawa.

— Oh, mais je vous assure que Jun est un jeune homme très responsable. Je suis convaincu qu'il sera très efficace", il vit Taro froncer les sourcils. "...Et je me ferai un plaisir de le seconder dans la mesure de mes maigres moyens."


End file.
